dbplfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
- Canon= *''Dragon Ball Minus'' *''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman'' *''Dragon Ball'' (manga)'' *''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F"'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' - Anime= *''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock'' (takes place after Bardock: The Father of Goku from Bardock's Point of view) *''Dragon Ball Z - Bardock: The Father of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball'' (anime) **Emperor Pilaf Saga **''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' **Tournament Saga **Red Ribbon Army Arc **Piccolo Arc *''Dragon Ball Z'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' **Saiyan Saga **Frieza Arc **Garlic Jr. Saga **Trunks Saga ***''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (in Future Trunks' timeline, before he goes to the past) ***''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (after Future Trunks gives warning about Androids but before Androids arrive) ***Lord Slug attacks Earth, Goku defeats him with a Spirit Bomb. (after Cooler's defeat, before Androids arrive; Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans) ***Turles attacks Earth, Goku defeats him with a Spirit Bomb. (After Slug's defeat, before Androids arrive; Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans) **Android Arc ***''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (during the wait for the Cell Games) ***''Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S.'' (during the wait for the Cell Games) ***''Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' (during the wait for the Cell Games) **''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' **Majin Buu Arc ***''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (just before the World Tournament) **''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' **Vegeta trains and attains Super Saiyan 3. (Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2) **Broly returns to Earth as a Super Saiyan 3 but is defeated. (Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2) *Post-''Dragon Ball Z'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' "Hero Mode" - All-Media= *''Episode of Bardock'' *''Minus'' *''Jaco - The Galactic Patrolman'' *''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' *'Emperor Pilaf Saga' **''Curse of the Blood Rubies'' *'Tournament Saga' **''Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' *'Red Ribbon Army Arc' **''Mystical Adventure'' **''The Path to Power'' *'Piccolo Arc' *''Dead Zone'' *'Frieza Arc' **'Saiyan Saga' ***'Raditz Saga' ***'Vegeta Saga' **'Namek Saga' ***''The World's Strongest'' **'Captain Ginyu Saga' ***''The Tree of Might'' ***''Lord Slug'' **'Frieza Saga' **'Garlic Jr. Saga' *'Androids Arc' **'Trunks Saga' **''Cooler's Revenge'' **'Android Saga' ***''The Return of Cooler'' ***''Super Android 13!'' **'Imperfect Cell Saga' **'Perfect Cell Saga' **'Cell Games Saga' ***''V.R.V.S.'' ***''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' ***''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' **''Bojack Unbound'' *'Majin Arc' **'Great Saiyaman Saga' ***'''Broly - Second Coming **'''World Tournament Saga ***''Bio-Broly'' **'Babidi Saga' **'Majin Buu Saga' **'Fusion Saga' ***''Fusion Reborn'' **'Kid Buu Saga' **''Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Goku and his Friends Return!'' *''Shin Budokai'' *''Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Battle of Gods'' *Special Age *'Baby Arc' *'Super 17 Saga' *'Shadow Dragons Saga' *''Heroes: Victory Mission'' *''Hero's Legacy'' *''Ultimate Tenkaichi'' ("Hero Mode") *''Online'' *''Xenoverse'' }} - Others and What-ifs (Canon)= *''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' - Others and What-ifs (Anime)= *''Dragon Ball'' movies **''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' **''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' **''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' movies **''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' **''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' **''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' *''Dragon Ball'' video games **''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' **''Dragon Ball: Gokuden'' (series) **''Dragon Ball: Budokai'' (series) **''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (series) **''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' (series) **''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' (series) **''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' **''Dragon Ball Kai: Miracle Battle Carddass'' **''Dragon Ball Heroes'' }} Category:Other